


Pizza and Milk Please?

by HW_MITYO



Series: Amamatsu Week 2017 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, For a Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: An event that will scar Rantarou for life. What could it mean?!





	Pizza and Milk Please?

**Pizza and Milk, Please.**

 

Even though Rantarou Amami was not perverted, or shy, or arrogant, nor most importantly a jokester, it didn’t hurt to tease someone from time to time just to see their cute reactions. This victim of course was Kaede Akamatsu, and Rantarou already had a unique plan to make her believe what he had to say.

 

It was already lunch and Kaede and Rantarou were at the library reading books - or mostly Rantarou reading books and Kaede playing the piano that had been installed in the library so that the readers could relax.

 

“Hey Kaede,” Rantarou called out, currently seated in one of the sofas and reading one of Mark Twain's novels.

 

“What’s up?” Kaede asked, comfortably sitting and learning more about some famous pianists.

 

“Whatcha reading?” Rantarou asked, standing up from the sofa and taking a seat next to Kaede.

 

“This library has everything, so today I’m reading the biography of Claude Debussy,” Kaede answered, “Did you know that-”

 

“That’s great to hear, but did you know that I like pizza with milk on it?” Rantarou interrupted.

 

Kaede was just stunned and confused, but she replied anyways. “You didn’t tell me about that,” she said.

 

“That’s ‘cause you’ve been hanging out with Shuuichi way too much, and I’m jealous,” Rantarou confessed, giving a cheeky grin to Kaede as the latter’s cheeks turned pink.

 

“B-Baka, I’m not cheating on my boyfriend!” Kaede corrected, and to prove her point she shifted closer and lay her head down on Rantarou’s shoulder.

 

“Shh!” The Librarian scolded.

 

“S-Sorry…” Kaede whispered to the librarian then turned her to Rantarou, glaring at his ‘trying-not-to-laugh’ face.

 

“But I’m really serious,” Rantarou said “I really like some pizza with milk.”

 

“I guess some people have rather crazy desires,” Kaede said. “But that’s just completely weird, Rantarou.”

 

Rantarou snickered, “How is it weird?”

 

“Why would you admit that you like pizza and milk?”

 

“Because I’m as bad as one can be and I like the sweet taste of milk blending with the cheesy, spicy pepperoni of a pizza.”

 

“That sounds gross.”

 

“It’s not gross, it’s delicious.”

 

“How does that work?”

 

“You dip the pizza in a cup of milk, take a bite, and it’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted.”

 

“Why would you even-”

 

“Excuse me, I know you young couple often visit this library but you are being extremely discourteous to the other readers. I will politely ask the two of you to leave and come back another time when you are in the mood to read and not flirt,” the librarian scolded.

 

After that, Rantarou couldn’t help but chuckle seeing Kaede looking so confused as she kept on pestering why he would even like such a weird combination. He didn’t care, he loved the attention his girlfriend had been giving him anyways.

 

Back in class Kaede and Rantarou returned to their seats, since their names both started with ‘A’ they’re seated next to each other with Kaede at the first seat. Rantarou took the empty chair between Kaede and of course Tenko.

 

“It’s weird that Kaito and Gonta aren’t here yet…” Rantarou said.

 

“They might have been doing something important,” Kaede assumed. “They are never late for Homeroom.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Rantarou said.

 

“Tch, Tenko thought a degenerate male like you would have been gone by now,” Tenko muttered.

 

“Don’t be like that Tenko,” Rantarou said, smiling innocently. “I’m the only boy you would take for a lab partner.”

 

“That’s not true and you know it!” Tenko shouted. “Do you want Tenko to flip you onto the table?!”

 

“Tenko, stop being mean to my boyfriend,” Kaede scolded.

 

“Tenko wasn’t being mean!”

 

“Everyone shut up, class is starting!” Announced the homeroom teacher when he entered the classroom.

 

After class, for some unbelievable luck had been bestowed upon Rantarou, the doors burst open with Kaito and Gonta carrying boxes of pizza, having gone to a pizza store for the cheesy baked goodness.

 

“Guess who got pizzas for luuunch!” Kaito asked.

 

“Awesome!” Miu cheered “What’s the occasion?”

 

“It is Gonta’s 100 th  beetle collection!” Gonta replied “Gonta spent so many years to finally complete the collection!”

 

“And what better way to celebrate my man’s accomplishment, but with pizza?” Kaito cheered.

 

“I would like some pizza.” Shuuichi said.

 

“Feed me, Shuuichi-chan!” Ouma teased.

 

“Feed em yourself,” Maki said.

 

“Atua blesses you two for giving us some tasty treats!” Angie thanked them in her own unconventional manner and grabbed one box, placing it on Hoshi’s table. “Come on Hoshi, have some!”

 

The tennis player sighed. “You guys shouldn’t share pizza with-”

 

“Atua says so!” Angie insisted, stuffing Hoshi’s mouth with pizza.

 

“My mana will be restored thanks to this…” Himiko thanked and nibbled on a slice.

 

“Guhhh, Himiko-chan looks so cute eating that pizza… wish she would eat me too…” Tenko muttered.

 

“Oh yes, I heard that~” Rantarou muttered beside her.

 

“Do you want to die you degenerate scum?!”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“Ku Ku Ku… You two have surprised me this afternoon, my eternal gratitude,” Korekiyo said and gratefully grabbed a slice.

 

“You’re going to remove the mask then?” Kirumi asked.

 

“What’s under the mask, Creepy Pasta?!” Miu demanded.

 

Korekiyo sighed and immediately left the room .

 

“You scared him away Miu, I told you we should approach it gently!” Tsumugi scolded.

 

“Thanks Gonta, congrats on your collection,” Kaede congratulated.

 

“Thank you so much, Kaede!”

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Kaede said and left the classroom. Rantarou meanwhile walked over to the pizza boxes and grabbed a slice.

 

“Dude, you shouldn’t have bought this much pizza. I can pay for some if you like.” Rantarou said.

 

“No! Let me have my free pizza!” Ouma whined.

 

“Ouma, that’s rude.” Shuuichi berated.

 

“Waaah! My boyfriend is scolding me!”

 

“He’s not your boyfriend.” Maki corrected.

 

“Thanks Rantarou, but it’s cool,” Kaito said. “I’m just happy Gonta managed to finish his goal. It made me inspired to work hard so I can go to space!”

 

“I’m rooting for you, bro.” Rantarou said, patting Kaito’s shoulder and received a pat in return from the astronaut.

 

“Thanks bro,”

 

“Come on Kiibo, say aah!” Miu teased.

 

“I can’t eat food okay!” Kiibo cried.

 

“I-I know, but I don’t want you to be left out,” Miu said          

 

Kiibo blushed red and bit a little of the slice Miu was trying to feed to him,; though he had taste receptors in his mouth, it’d be a real problem if he swallowed it.

 

“I’m back, and I brought this!” Kaede announced, stepping inside the classroom with a carton of milk.

 

“The hell is that shit?!” Miu asked.

 

“I’m asking that to Kaede myself,” Korekiyo said, walking inside the classroom with his mask intact, completely satisfied with his meal.

 

“Oh, it’s for Rantarou.” Kaede giggled and sat next to the Adventurer.

 

Rantarou cursed himself for not telling Kaede that all of it was a joke sooner. But now that he saw Kaede with that sweet smile on her face, the confidence she had on buying milk just to give it to him added salt to the wounds that he couldn’t escape. Rantarou relaxed himself, he figured that Pizza and milk won’t taste that bad anyways.

 

Kaede opened the carton of milk and dipped the tip of the slice in it, pecking Rantarou on the lips despite the class watching and then served the milk dipped pizza “Say ‘aah,’ please?”

 

Okay, now Rantarou knew this girl was planning something or she really just wanted some affection. It wasn’t the first time that Kaede did public displays of affection towards him, in fact she was surprisingly the one who wasn’t afraid to tell everyone that she is in a relationship.

 

Rantarou opened his mouth and took a bite of the milk dipped pizza.

 

“Look! Rantarou is turning green like his hair! Nishishishishi~!” Ouma pointed out.

 

Everyone started giggling and laughing except for Kaede who was just really confused on Rantarou’s expression. “Are you okay?”

 

Rantarou’s eyes slowly leaked tears of agony, standing up and walking away out of the classroom, even shoving Korekiyo who was busy ‘Ku Ku Ku’-ing and went straight to the boys’ bathroom to toss away the monstrosity flavour that landed on his mouth.

 

“Oh my God, that was hilarious!” Ouma cried. “I hope someone got it on camera?”

 

“What’s wrong with him? He told me he liked pizza with milk,” Kaede said, dipping the pizza again in the carton and taking a bite of it. “It’s not that bad.”

 

Kaede chewed on the pizza, tasting the sweet flavour of the milk along with the savoury contents of the pizza made Kaede moan in delight. “Who am I kidding, this is delicious!”

 

From that moment on, Rantarou has since never regretted so much in his life, when he returned completely finished throwing up he saw Kaede eating some pizza and drinking milk. The boys in his class demanded an explanation and after said explanation he was the butt of laughter by the boys for a week.

 

From movie nights, to hanging out, and many more dates. Rantarou tried to prevent Kaede from seeing any pizzerias that were near a convenient store, or tried to cook dinner so that Kaede wouldn’t order pizza. Because Kaede will now often try to persuade him to take a bite and tell him that it’s not that bad.

 

But to Rantarou it was the absolute worst, and he regretted teasing his girlfriend about milk pizzas.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos!!!! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
